Ice Dream
by Leo no Ruisu
Summary: Mesmo com tantas divergências ela não consegue esconder de si mesma seus próprios sentimentos; enquanto que ele prepara uma pequena surpresa para aquela que diz odiá-lo. Fanfic com personagens OC da minha fanfic "Saint Seiya: The dragons Return"


Essa fanfic é uma homenagem e um presente a uma grande escritora, e para minha sorte, minha namorada.

Obs.: A fanfic é uma homenagem ao atual momento de Lagrimas de Gelo, onde Selene e Ruisu estão em uma cabana na Patagônia, mas não reflete inteiramente o que ocorre lá, tendo adaptações minhas.

**Capítulo Único**

Os ventos gélidos açoitavam as janelas de vidro da cabana e um som espectral se fazia enquanto que o velho vitral tremia. Vista de fora, a velha choupana era feita de troncos roliços empilhados, com um acabamento de cor escura que dava a sensação de nobreza ao local, o telhado também era em madeira, sendo cortado por uma grande chaminé bem ao centro.

A noite estava bem fria naquele dia, ainda se fazia inicio de novembro. Nas regiões gélidas como era o caso daquela, seria possível morrer congelado ao se expor longamente ao ambiente sem a devida proteção, e esse parecia o caso da amazona que estava à porta olhando para o campo congelado à sua frente.

- Onde você está?

Seu peito arfava e o coração batia forte. Há quanto tempo ele havia deixado a cabana? Meia hora? Uma hora? Algumas horas? Não sabia determinar ao certo e isso a incomodava, desde que chegaram para aquela missão, se sentia estranha, afinal nunca fora de se importar com ele, muito pelo contrário, já que tudo que ele fazia a irritava e era exatamente por isso que eles estavam ali.

- Por que você saiu, seu idiota? Disse que não era necessário.

Ainda se lembrava de como haviam ido parar ali.

_Era um dia comum no Santuário, os cavaleiros já estavam na arena prontos para treinar, mas a maioria tinha olheiras e olhares que denunciavam uma noitada daquelas. A única exceção visível era a Amazona de Escorpião, que encostada a uma pilastra, assistia aos outros com olhar de desaprovação._

_- Bom dia, Selene._

_- Bom dia, Elizabethy._

_- Por que está ai ao canto? Não deveria estar treinando?_

_- Não é exatamente aquilo que eu desejaria, mas não o estou pois fiquei sem um parceiro, a maioria parece ter passado a noite aqui._

_- Literalmente - observou a ariana verificando os que ali estavam._

_Arkhyos, parecia estar tendo um ataque cardíaco tentando atacar um Haku que se forçava a ficar em pé, mas que mal conseguia se defender, quem dirá atacar. Fenrir e Arashi pareciam estar enfrentando um inimigo invisível, já que ambos se atacavam sem a menor possibilidade de se acertarem, e isso não era por falta de proximidade, mas sim por falta de sobriedade._

_- Parece que os meninos se divertiram noite passada, ainda bem que o Grande Mestre está com Dante em Star Hill, do contrário não quero nem imaginar._

_- Prefiro me abster de comentários - disse Selene voltando-se para o lado de outros dois._

_Ruisu e Kaname se enfrentavam de forma brutal, quase animalesca, como se fossem inimigos jurados, o que era estranho, já que normalmente eram bons amigos, e isso fazia a escorpiana pensar o que aqueles dois haviam feito durante a noite para provocar tamanha peleja._

_- Eles vão acabar se matando._

_- É o que parece - murmurou Selene em resposta ao comentário da pupila de Mu._

_- Apesar de achar que devemos separá-los, fico imaginando o que o Dan diria ao ver isso._

_Selene permaneceu calada apenas observando Virgem esquivar-se dos feixes de luz do golpe de Leão._

_- Seria algo tipo.. .Meu Zeus, imagina eu me divertindo com um homem bruto desses, por que vocês sabem, eu não gosto de meninos nem desses gays que se fazem de mocinhas, pra mim tem que ser do tipo rústico, macho alfa, daqueles que levam a loucura só de se pensar nele._

_- Poupe-me, Elizabethy!_

_- Perdoe-me, Sel._

_As duas estavam distraídas com a conversa quando de repente algo chamou-lhes a atenção, em uma fração de segundo o grito de um dos ataques do virginiano se fez ouvir, e no segundo seguinte a ariana não via mais a companheira._

_- Perdoem-me - disse Virgem vindo na direção delas._

_De principio a sucessora de Mu não entendeu, mas logo olhou para o chão e percebeu que o ataque do sucessor de Shaka tivera efeitos catastróficos para Leão e Escorpião, afinal agora ele estava sobre ela com ambas as mãos nos seios da mulher._

_- Te darei alguns segundos para rezar antes que eu te mande para o outro mundo - ela disse._

_- Sel, juro que não tive a inten..._

_- Seu tempo esgotou, Ruisu._

_Depois disso eles haviam quebrado metade da arena, Ruisu fugindo da morte e Selene metendo medo no próprio Thanatos._

O vento frio a estava congelando, ela não sabia ao certo o por que, mas o Grande Mestre parecia odia-la, já que os mandou para um lugar onde Ruisu não tinha problema algum de adaptação, mas ela sentia que iria morrer a qualquer momento.

- Apesar de tudo eu não te quero morto, não, volte logo, já estou preocupada.

Os olhos dourados varreram a planície até que, enfim, visualizou. Ao longe ele surgia, mas logo seu corpo caiu na neve logo em seguida. Por algum motivo, Selene sentiu como se o coração houvesse parado, como se as batidas fossem difíceis, como se o ar não pudesse mais ser puxado, ela não sabia precisar quando ou porque, mas antes que pudesse pensar sobre o assunto, já estava correndo em meio a neve.

Seus pés afundaram na neve, e mesmo que fosse uma poderosa amazona, seu corpo era humano e com isso ela tinha as mesmas dificuldades de qualquer um. Correu, avançou, disparou na direção dele, mas depois de alguns minutos, sentiu que havia algo errado, pois por mais que corresse, jamais chegava.

- RUISU - ela gritou.

Olhou em volta e só viu o branco da neve, estava em algum lugar agora que com certeza não era onde devia estar, pois não havia nada em volta, a casa desapareceu, as arvores também.

- Mas como?

De repente percebeu o quão frio estava, o quão pesado seu corpo ficou depois da corrida. Refletiu alguns instantes e percebeu que o que vira só podia ter sido uma miragem, mas olhando para frente via-o ali, caído, quase a seu alcance.

- Ru...Ruis...Ruisu - ela completou desmaiando.

X

Sentiu um calor estranho, lembrava de estar na neve, de ter desmaiado, provavelmente por hipotermia, mas agora sentiu algo diferente, um calor gostoso, que se espalhava por todo seu corpo e a revigorava, abriu os olhos e o viu, ele estava ali, com ela no colo, seus corpos colados, ele a abraçava como se tivesse medo de perde-la, e isso a fez relaxar.

- Obrigada - ela sussurrou.

- Eu disse para não sair, para esperar que eu acharia madeira para você poder tomar seu banho quente, não disse? Por que foi se arriscar então?

- Eu tinha medo de você não conseguir voltar.

- Eu sempre voltarei para você.

Ele baixou a cabeça e os fios loiros ainda molhados caíram sobre a cabeça dela, os olhos se fecharam e os lábios se encontraram lentamente, num toque suave e aguardado a muito tempo. Eles ficaram assim por algum tempo, mas logo ela sentiu algo, ouviu algo que parecia um chamado, sentiu a face queimando.

-Hã?

- Selene, acorde.

Abriu os olhos e sentiu tapinhas na face, sim ele estava ali, mas era diferente. Percebeu que realmente havia desmaiado na neve, mas que tudo depois fora um sonho e que agora acordava com Leão a lhe dar tapinhas, porém, a abraçando.

- Largue-me agora, seu felino execrável!

- Que isso Sel, eu só queria saber se você estava bem e...

- Cale-se!

Ela reparou que estava escuro, e quando se levantou tateando a parede em busca do interruptor, quase caiu de volta ao ver o que as luzes revelaram.

- SURPRESA - gritaram vários cavaleiros.

- Mas vocês... Quando? Por que?

- Ruisu contatou o Kiki - explicou Kaname.

- E eu trouxe todos para organizarmos a festa, mas o bolo, seja la onde ele conseguiu, foi o Ruisu mesmo - disse o ruivinho.

Ela olhou para o leonino que lhe deu um sorriso. Havia até esquecido que era seu aniversário. Estava irritada, mas acabou cedendo e resolveu aproveitar, poderia tentar matar o sucessor de Aiolia depois.

Obrigado por estar junto comigo nesses últimos 3 anos. Feliz aniversário de 20 anos.


End file.
